Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Wet
by WretchedLust
Summary: Sequel to Accidents Happen. Austin wants to revisit that morning in the practice room. But when his plan publicly humiliates Ally, will he be able to handle her revenge? Rated M. Smut. Lemon. All that good stuff.
1. Five Months

**A/N: *gasp* Could it possibly be true?! Could the seemingly mythical "Accidents Happen" sequel that I promised so long ago ACTUALLY be happening?! Yes. Yes it could - and it is! I know this sequel was supposed to appear around the holiday season. I kept waiting for it to magically pop up in front of me so I could joyously share it with all of you eager readers. But, it took its sweet old time unfortunately. However, it did arrive and as they say - "better late than never"! So I hope all of you that read and enjoyed "Accidents Happen" are keeping up with this one, and it lives up to expectations. Please, R&R! I love hearing feedback, and I try to write everyone back!**

* * *

**Five Months**

Ally's lips brushed gently against Austin's, teasing his senses with their soft touch. He anticipated the sweet taste of her kiss so much he could nearly feel it lingering between their mouths. His head tilted ever so slightly to the right as he leaned forward, mouth slightly parted and felt...air. The absence where Ally's presence had waited only seconds before left him looking like a fish out of water, his lungs searching for an even breath and eyes flying open as he scrambled to catch his balance on the counter-top beneath him.

"No making out in the store", Ally whispered as she walked briskly past him with some ridiculously shaped instrument he was unfamiliar with filling her delicate hands

He heaved a heavy sigh, his dangling feet smacking against the back of the counter as his body slumped in defeat. He wanted to remind her that five months before, they had done a lot more than making out in the store. But as he turned to retaliate, he saw his girlfriend occupied by a bearded father and his young son who were examining her instrument with obvious fascination. So he stared down at his dangling feet, moving them in different sized circles below him as he sat alone with the thought in his head that it had indeed been 5 months since the life changing night in the practice room that left him so sexually dazed that he ended up sitting in a puddle of Ally's piss and his own semen. And although that may sound repulsive to most, he couldn't help but dream about doing it all again.

Not to say he was not pleased with the relationship that began that night. Every day when he entered the store and got a glimpse into Ally's beautiful soul through the entrance in her deep, dark eyes he was reminded that he was indeed the luckiest guy alive. Although their relationship was still new and scattered with the typical awkward moments, it had continued to be a wonderful adventure for both of them. He had fallen in love with all the discoveries he made that he never would have known if they had only remained friends - like the way her hand fit perfectly in his, the way she smiles after every kiss, and the way that her heartbeat rhythmically taps against his own chest when he holds her close enough. They had created a lot of memories, shared a lot of laughs, and had a lot of sweet, sensual moments in the last five months that Austin wouldn't trade for anything.

But still he found himself longing for another day like the first one. He craved the feeling it gave him to know Ally was so dependent on his every action and every word he said. He missed the excitement of her urgency, the anticipation of never knowing when something new was going to happen, and the unusual yet comfortable arousal he felt by experiencing something so taboo. Ally had told him morning when he asked that there would indeed be more moments like that one - and truthfully, he had noticed her trying. Every time he brought it up a nearly guilty look would cross through her face, her cheeks flushing pink as they discussed. He knew that the problem wasn't that she didn't want to - it was that she didn't know how to just make something like that happen. How does a sixteen year old girl just let herself get in a position where she's forced to wet herself? It wasn't an easy thing to attempt, and Austin understood that. He understood that, perhaps, he had to take the matter into his own hands...but how?


	2. The Commercial

**A/N: Hi guys! So happy to see some positive feedback on this story already! You guys are awesome! Keep it coming...I love hearing everyone's opinions. I'm open to suggestions too. Let me know what you guys want to see! **

* * *

**The Commercial**

"I thought I'd never sell that Zeusaphone.", Ally announced triumphantly as she appeared at doorway of the practice room

Austin had moved up there to do homework long before Ally's break had started. He could have easily gone home to do it, but he enjoyed spending time around her even if they were focused on separate things. It made even the rushed moments they had together throughout the day feel that much more special. He slammed his Physics book shut with a smile and scooted back in his seat, inviting her to join him. She settled herself sideways on his lap, instantly curling up against him. The feeling of her body against his sent a burst of heat between them, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her to trap in the warmth. He could tell by her demeanor that she was tired, so it came as no surprise when she peered up at him and asked if he would be down for a nap.

"Sure", he smiled down at her and planted a chaste kiss against her forehead before releasing her from his embrace

It had become a fairly common thing for them to treat her hour long breaks as nap-time. They would fumble with the rickety pull-out bed, ultimately getting it out just before one of their lungs were ready to collapse. Then they would remove their pants for the pure comfort of lying around in their underwear and climb in bed together. Although some instances were less innocent than others, they both secretly looked forward to that especially intimate moment when they would finally drift off together. This time however, Austin was wide awake - even after a short but sweet make-out session and Ally falling asleep silently without any struggle. Her head rested on his chest, and he noticed by the rise and fall of her body that their breathing was perfectly in sync. His hand slid up the back of her shirt and he stroked her skin gently, starting up her shoulders and tracing a line down to the waistband of her panties. His eyes followed where his hand could not, all the way down to where her ankles were draped gently over his. He was in awe over the sight of her sleeping, and truthfully could watch her every second until she woke. But he knew she hated when he watched her sleep. She had said many times before that it made her feel self-conscious because she's unaware of any embarrassing sleeping habits she may have. He knew she had none, of course, but respected her silent wish and carefully reached for the TV remote instead.

They rarely ever used the TV in the practice room, so when they did the old box sputtered and cracked with loud confusion as it turned on. Ally stirred from the noise and Austin frantically pounded his thumb against the "volume down" button, as not to create any more disturbances. But she remained asleep, and he sighed thankfully and continued to lightly stroke her back as his sight settled on the subtle glow of the screen. He settled on some dramatic Lifetime movie about two sick teens who fall in love, hoping it would bore him enough to put him to sleep. He held his sleeping girlfriend close as he watched the predictable story line unfold, his body growing more relaxed with every scene. Just as he felt his eyelids getting heavy, the movie cut to commercial and something caught his eye.


	3. Pop Star Perks

**Pop Star Perks**

Austin stared down at the bottle, wrapped up in a grocery bag and swinging along side him as he briskly strode across the parking lot. He left as soon as Ally woke up to get back to work - unfortunately having to pretend like he didn't get her hints as she practically placed her boobs in his hands - so he could get to the drugstore before they closed. They shared one passionate kiss before going their separate ways, as he mumbled that he would be right back after he did something important. The Zach Galifianakis look-alike behind the counter seemed anything but intelligent, but yet Austin still felt inclined to ask him just how this product works.

"Phynaix.", the guy repeated the name just like Austin had heard in the commercial as he set the bottle down between them on the counter, "Now, this is not just your normal diuretic. Aside from just helping your body produce more urine - ya know, to clean up the kidneys and eliminate sodium, or whatever - it also tricks your body into feeling like your bladder is significantly weaker than normal. So as you're making more, you're letting more out so to speak. In normal dudes terms, this shit will make you need to piss like no other. I can imagine it could get you in some pretty sticky situations, my man."

He raised an eyebrow as he said that last part, thankfully answering my only other question without me even needing to ask it. I reached for the bottle and he snatched it back quicker than I could blink, cradling it against his sweaty chest like an unfortunate child.

"Hold it little dude. Now, something like this _usually _needs a prescription."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows back at him, my most devious demeanor taking over. It looked like it was time to cash in what my friends and I liked to call "Pop Star Perks" - meaning I use my fame as an excuse to get something that most normal teenagers wouldn't be able to get away with. Unfortunately for me, just letting this guy know he was speaking to Miami's hottest pop star didn't quite cut it for him. But after promising to play at his niece's birthday party and exchanging contact information so I couldn't weasel out of this deal, I was able to walk out of there with that Phynaix as if it had never been an issue. Before I left he insisted on reading me off the list of side effects, but I wasn't paying any attention. I could always look them up later. Instead I found myself daydreaming about how this plan would unfold. I would still need to figure out how to give some to Ally, and I was sure that was going to be the hardest part. But after that was all figured out we would sit back, just the two of us, and let nature take its course as we relived the oddly sexual night that brought us together. Ally would be excited too, because now we had a way to do it that didn't put so much pressure on her. I smiled as I started my car and drove out of the lot, the bottle safely tucked into my center console. This plan was perfect; there was no way it could go wrong.


	4. The Fifteenth Annual Mattress Convention

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites so far! Glad to see so many of you are liking the continuation! I would love to see some more reviews or messages with any feedback or comments you guys may have. I promise I don't bite...too hard ;P **

**I know the first few chapters were posted very promptly. I actually started this one while on vacation, so I had an endless amount of free time on my hands. Now I'm back home and back to the grind of working two jobs, rehearsals, registering for college, and being a responsible adult. Plus, my roommate graduates high school in a few days. So I won't have as much alone time to update so frequently, but I promise this fic will be kept alive and the chapters will keep coming**

* * *

**The Fifteenth Annual Mattress Convention**

Twenty five days later, Austin's parents announced they were going on vacation. Normally, he zones out during our family dinners and only pays enough attention to what they're saying to know when to nod and give the standard remarks at the appropriate times. But with that news, he spring to life, his thoughts instantly jumping to the unopened bottle of Phynaix hidden in his desk drawer. He assured them that he was unfortunately far too busy to join them at the Fifteenth Annual Mattress Convention, and that of course he would be okay by himself for ten days. No, he wasn't up to something...he was just very excited for them to take this much needed vacation. He spent the rest of dinner full of jitters, restlessly tapping his leg as he practically inhaled the rest of his food and waited to be excused. He took the stairs two at a time, leaving him out of breath by the time he sprinted through his bedroom door and collapsed onto his bed. Ally answered on the second ring, and he could hear the mischievous twinkle appear in her eyes as he told her about his parents trip.

The rest of the week seemed to drag on for an eternity as he did nothing but count the minutes until his parents left. When the morning finally came, Austin was up bright and early to begin preparing for the day. He couldn't seem to go more than a few seconds without his attention fleeting to the bottle still hidden in the depths of his drawer. After tossing and turning all night with a lack of practical ideas and a raise in guilt, he had decided that telling Ally about the Phynaix was the best way to go about it. The doorbell rang right as he was putting the finishing touches on himself. He took a second to step back from the mirror and look himself over before butt-sliding down the banister of the staircase. His parents had gotten to the door before he had, and he couldn't help but smile warmly as he watched them talk to Ally. She looked absolutely beautiful in a floral sundress that gave off that perfect innocent vibe that made Austin sexually frustrated. It was that same vibe that thankfully made Austin's parents sigh in relief when he told them Ally would be staying over when they were gone. They had laughed among themselves about how responsible she was compared to Austin, but he was too busy silently recognizing how lucky he was to feel insulted.

As he approached, he heard Ally telling them about how much work they had to do to prepare for his upcoming tour. He thanked God that Ally had gotten to them first. She was so much better at detouring any suspicions from adults than he was. She wasn't exactly lying to them - they did have a lot to get done and they had agreed to get started while she was there - just like she wasn't technically lying when she told his parents they had never had sex the first and only time they had ever questioned the thought. Of course she failed to mention that they had partaken in plenty of other scandalous sexual activities, just as she failed to mention they were sure to partake in them again over the next ten days.

"Well judging by how hard our son has been slaving in the kitchen today, I think the tour planning may have to wait.", his mom nudged his dad knowingly and Austin chose then to intervene before Ally's puzzled look caused any confusion

"It's just a small dinner", he announced with a scoff as he stood next to his parents, "Way to ruin the surprise mom. I thought you might like a treat before we got started on all that...hard work."

His voice cracked as he spoke, but only him and Ally seemed to notice. His parents were too anxious to begin informing Ally of all the household procedures if - and when - I screwed them up. They stood side by side in the driveway as his finally parents drove off, waving in unison as Austin slipped his free arm around her waist.


	5. Better Late Than Never

**Better Late Than Never**

As they watched the car disappear into the horizon, Austin took Ally by surprise by scooping her up in his arms and sprinting off. She laughed lightheartedly as they moved, latching her arms around his neck as he carried her cradle style. He paused for no more than a few seconds to unlatch the gate that disconnected his front yard from the back. She took that opportunity to ask him what he was doing, but he remained silent with no more than a smile in acknowledgement. It wasn't until he slammed the gate behind them and trekked with her towards his pool that she understood what he was doing. She squealed and giggled, screaming his name and reminding him in desperation that she still had her clothes on. But her pleas couldn't save her, and in one swift motion he unlatched her grip with his own hands and threw her into the water. By the time she surfaced, sputtering with a mouth full of water but still managing to laugh, Austin had removed his tee shirt and jeans and was just landing next to her. As his head bobbed up to the surface she cupped a large hand full of water and pushed it his way, starting a splash war that didn't stop until Ally managed to scramble onto a large inflatable raft that was floating along the edge of the pool. They were out of breath, but he kissed her anyway and she leaned forward just enough to kiss him back without being close enough to fall back in.

"You couldn't have warned me to at least take my dress off?", Ally pouted as she shifted awkwardly to find a comfortable position

"I'm sorry babe.", Austin responded with an airy laugh before beaming up at her with his most eager face, "Better late than never?"

She pretended to be offended, scoffing loudly and splashing more water at his face. But a smile just like Austin's was permanently plastered across her face, and shortly after her little scene she was pulling off her dress. She lifted it over her head, struggling a bit as the wet fabric stuck to her clothes. Austin watched with fascination as her wiggly ways slowly revealed a pair of hot pink panties and a matching bra. By now he had seen the same set more times than he could count, but the sight still left him breathless. She had an amazing body - with a slightly stoned stomach and curves that were just small enough to fit perfectly in his hands. Austin was still admiring her minutes after she had removed her dress completely and thrown it over onto the concrete surrounding the water.

"Would you like to buy a ticket?", she mocked him as he finally spoke up.

"You're beautiful.", was his response - and although it completely ignored her question, she deemed it as an acceptable answer.

Just as she thought to ask, he was hoisting himself up onto the raft beside her. He had barely reached the top before she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. Although it caught him off guard he didn't deny it, letting one hand rest gently on her hip while the other helped him settle in. Once he was stable he pulled her in close and the kiss deepened, sending pins and needles shooting down their spines. The Miami heat seemed to intensify as their lips locked and retracted at their own quick, synchronized pace. Austin could hear both of their heartbeats pounding in his ear as she uncrossed her legs and swung them over his lap, pulling herself between his legs. As their crotches rubbed through the fabric of their underwear, the same nervous question hung heavy in both of their minds - would this be it? Would this be _the _time that everyone secretly looks forward to? Would this be _the_ time that turned into the _first_ time?


	6. Just Desserts

**Just Desserts**

It took a great deal of skill and perilous shuffling to get Ally onto her back without either of them plunging back into the water in defeat. But they were each too focused on the other to even blink an eye over the journey. They stared into each other's eyes breathlessly as they waited for the raft to stop rocking, crooked smiled painting their faces. As the water finally calmed Austin leaned over her carefully. His lips skimmed over her soft skin gently, periodically pursing against her strained neck. He moved up and down her neck three times, each time increasing his speed until he decided to continue lower. He traced a spot along her collarbone where a previous hickey was just starting to fade, and after a few teasing smooches his teeth nipped down on the area. Ally drew in a sharp breath, tensing up beneath him. He paused for what seemed like forever, dragging on the anticipation on her end before performing the expected action. She mewled quietly as he began to suck against her skin, following with one harsh bite when he finished that made her twitch. He admired the dark spot that was already forming, creating a great contrast against her barely sun-kissed color. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he zoned in on a fresh spot just above her shoulder blade and began to make his mark once more. Her nails scratched tenderly against his scalp and soothed him into a heavenly daze. He remained lost in this trance until Ally tugged on a hand full of his hair, snapping him out of it. The wonders of sexual pain caught him off guard and he let out an unplanned moan as his head rose.

"Was that a moan I heard?", Ally teased him with a sly grin and his face flushed pink

"Shut up", was all he could think to mumble back and he pressed his lips forcefully against hers before she could speak again

Both their eyes fluttered shut as their lips molded together once more. They both shifted along naturally as they kissed, mouths parting to allow their tongues to play together. Ally's hands remained buried in Austin's golden locks, offering gentle scratches and guiding pulls when necessary. Austin's hands soon became restless travelers, and while skillfully balancing on one forearm the other hand crept its way up Ally's side. He whined and pawed playfully at her tit like a timid puppy, and he felt her smile against his mouth as she carefully arched her back upward. It took him a moment to unhook her bra, having to be more cautious than normal. When he finally undid the latch he wasted no time returning to his destination. He slid his hand under the now loose garment and let his thumb graze her nipple. He traced it a few times before he felt it harden from his touch. Rather than go straight for her boob he decided to tease his girl a little bit, taking her off guard by pinching her nipple firmly between two fingers. Now it was her turn to let out an unexpected moan, much louder and no doubt sexier than his. More lustful noises came as he ingeniously groped that breast and continued as he moved to the other. The sounds drove him crazy, and with every one that passed between them the kisses grew deeper and the touches firmer. Austin's hips began to grind naturally against hers, and although she couldn't really retaliate she didn't object the slightest bit.

They were both panting when they finally pulled away for air, but rather than return to her mouth Austin's had other plans. He shimmied down further and took her nipple in his mouth. He made eye contact as he pulled up, the same tactic that they had both found he loved when she was going down on him. It brought a comforting heat to her core, and she chewed on her bottom lip in response. The mix of sensations were almost overwhelming for Ally as he continued with his mouth on one breast and his hand at the other. His mouth moved slowly and gently, covering her in soft kisses and licks in between sucking. His hand was much greedier, grabbing and rubbing her vigorously. She gasped and groaned at the appropriate times, her body growing hot and her hands nearly twitching with desire as they slid down his shoulders and pulled him closer. He pleasured her until he could feel her nipple throbbing. As he finished and moved up so they were face to face again, he pressed his hips hard against Ally's. That wasn't the only hard thing about his action, and it wasn't until Austin's length brushed up against her that Ally realized that her drying panties were once again getting wet. Ally moved her hands down his sides and tried to pull down the waistband of his boxers, but he grabbed one wrist with his free hand and removed it.

"Not yet baby. This is going to be all about you", Ally's heart melted as Austin nearly purred his words at her

Truthfully she could probably get him off within minutes at this point, and the thought was tempting to stay the least. But there were many reasons why he had to resist that urge right now. He honestly preferred to pleasure her over being on the receiving end anyway. He wanted to make her as satisfied as possible so she would be less likely to deny his little experiment. He had to stay awake at least long enough for them to finish dinner. Remembering dinner turned the lightbulb on in his head, and he beamed up at her with a clever twinkle in his eye.

"What are you thinking?", she asked raising a quizzical eyebrow at him.

She saw right through him and he loved it. He had to fight back the urge to laugh at his own line as he spoke. He shifted to the side to create a small gap between them. His hand slipped in and landed on the outside of her panties, stroking her through the fabric.

"I'm thinking that we skip that dinner I made and go straight to desert."


	7. Going Down

**Going Down**

Ally's heartbeat pounded audibly against her chest as Austin created a trail of licks and kisses downward from her mouth. The raft rocked and squeaked awkwardly as he tried his best to carefully slide down Ally's body. His mouth traveled back over her neck and chest, this time continuing onto her stomach and not stopping until he planted one quick kiss atop the waistline of her panties. His hot breath made her gasp as it tickled her intimacy. They were both so lost in the moment that they didn't think to remember to keep their weight balanced. Austin's crooked fingers hooked inside her panties and he pulled down in one swift motion - sending his end of the raft sinking under. Both of their eyes grew wide as he tried for a split second to scramble back up, but it was no use. The entire thing toppled over in a matter of seconds, throwing them both back into the pool and landing over them as they rose. Austin reached the surface first with Ally not too far behind, coughing on an unexpected mouth full of water. Austin wrapped his arms around her, her legs meeting around his torso as they waded. The couple instantly burst into laughter as soon as she caught her breath.

"I don't think that's quite how 'going down' is supposed to happen.", Ally remarked in the same old tone she always uses when she makes bad jokes

"Maybe that was a sign that we shouldn't spoil our appetite?", Austin tried to shrug the dissapointment off as best as he could

After all, there's not much you can do to salvage a moment after you and your partner go plunging into cold water. Plus, the food had been sitting a while and he could almost guarantee Ally was as hungry as he was. She nodded in agreement and after collecting their discarded clothes they shuffled into Austin's house through the back door. He was in the kitchen reheating the food he had made when she appeared, now dry and wearing one of Austin's favorite tee shirts over a fresh pair of panties. Her hair was still damp and had been thrown up into a neat bun that completed the "stay at home girlfriend" effect; but Austin could tell she had taken the time to fix her smeared makeup.

"Whoa", Ally announced as she strode into the kitchen and noticed the enticing aromas in the air, "Whatever you made smells great. I'm surprised it's not pancakes."

"Yeah well...I wanted to do something a little more special.", Austin's voice cracked on that last word and he cursed under his breath

Ally whipped around and stared at him, arms crossed in the intimidating way that only she could do. He gulped his anxiety away, trying to make himself look busy in the cupboards.

"Why do you seem so jumpy all of the sudden?", she questioned as she watched him bounce around and open up drawers just to shut them a second later

"Jumpy? I'm not jumpy. What's with the accusations?", he tried to use a big word to distract her, but she wasn't buying it

"Well...you just seem kind of nervous", she started letting her voice trail off for a second, "Your voice is cracking and you seem a little restless... and you've opened every drawer and cabinet in the room twice without taking a single thing out."

He blushed a deep crimson as he realized that she was right, and he should have at least tried to seem busy by doing something productive. He walked back to where they kept the plates and silverware and began to take out two of each of them. He didn't even realize that he had ignored her comments as he began to open up the pots and pans and dish their food out in even portions. It took him by surprise when he felt two thin arms wrap around his waist, and his nerves instantly vanished.

"Austin. What's wrong baby?", she asked as she hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek against his back

He dropped the fork in his hand onto the countertop with a clang and let his hands rest on top of hers. He squeezed her back and as he spoke she could sense the sincerity in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong", he paused and took a deep breath before initiating the conversation that could make or break the whole night, "There's just something I want to talk to you about."


	8. Approvals

**Approvals**

The couple sat cross legged on the floor in Austin's living room, their hot plates cooling alone on the wooden coffee table in front of them. They had opted to eat there instead of at the kitchen table strictly for the comfort and relaxing feel of the night. Austin didn't want to try too hard, after all. Ally was the first one brave enough to sample the food, swirling her fork around in the pasta just long enough to wrap up a small bite. Austin watched for her approval, sighing in relief as it became apparent on her face.

"Austin, this is fantastic.", she spoke with her mouth partially full as she took some more, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah well, it's not too hard. You just follow the recipe...throw in some...stuff...and"

"Your mom made it didn't she?", Ally cut him off before he could finish his sentence

"NO!", he was quick to defend himself before sheepishly continuing, "She just...helped a little."

"Well regardless. This is all wonderful. Now, why is this wonderful meal happening exactly?"

Austin felt his face get hot. He suddenly became very fascinated in the way that the noodles wrapped around the prongs of the fork as he swirled it around in the middle of his plate. He shoved the biggest mouth full he could manage in his trap and began to chew it very slowly, making exaggerated noises to express how good it was.

"Austin. Seriously.", the tone in Ally's voice was serious but full of concern, "What is it you wanted to tell me? Oh my god... You aren't pregnant are you?!"

He laughed as best as he could with a stuffed face, playfully shoving her in response to her comment. She giggled along at her own joke with him until he swallowed and finally acknowledged her questioning.

"No! Wait...YOU'RE not pregnant right?!"

Ally stared back at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement at his sudden hilarious yet suspicious responses.

"No Austin, I'm not pregnant", she spoke back at him in a 'well duh' sort of tone, "We haven't even had...wait...is this about sex?"

She dropped her fork on the table and looked up at him knowingly. They talked about sex with each other so frequently and openly; she hadn't the slightest idea why he would be so awkward about the subject now. They had agreed that they were both ready to give up that part of themselves to each other, but both wanted to wait until the right moment. Ally's mind became cluttered with thoughts. Was he having second guesses? Did he feel like they missed the right moment?

"No", he answered with a smile and she relaxed instantly, "Not directly anyways. Wait here."

And before she could question any further Austin was pounding up the stairs alone; now leaving Ally to grow quite nervous of what was coming. Austin returned with something large and white clutched in his hands. At first she was unsure of what it was, but when he got closer she recognized it as a pill bottle.

"Are those...drugs?", she asked hesitantly as he sat back down next to her and timidly set the bottle between them

"I guess technically.", he answered with a shrug, "But not the illegal kind. I got them at the pharmacy."

She felt the color drain back into her face, and tried hard to hold back a snicker as the next question popped into her head.

"They aren't like..._male enhancement_ pills are they?", she teased and Austin nearly choked on the bite of food he was hurriedly forcing into his mouth

"God no!", he spat out as he swallowed and tried to remember how to breathe again

He already knew the next question on Ally's mind, so with as much confidence as he could muster he turned the bottle around so she could see the label and pushed it closer to her. She reached for it with a questionable glance towards him and he nodded, encouraging her to look at it. The bottle didn't really give too much away, so as she examined he began to speak. He started by saying that they were a diuretic, and he could tell from the change in her facial expression that she knew exactly what that meant. Being as smart as she was, he wasn't surprised. He couldn't tell if she gave a positive or negative reaction, so he drew a slow, jagged breath before continuing. He told her everything - about the commercial and using his pop star perks to swindle the disgusting middle aged man at the pharmacy. He explained how it worked just like he had: that it makes your body produce more piss while simultaneously tricking your bladder into feeling weaker. He racked his brain to make sure he got all the technical information out of the way, and once there was nothing more he could remember he was able to move on to the easy part. He reached over and grabbed her hand as he spoke, and she stared up at him with a faint smile the entire time.

"Ally. You know I would never want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with. So if you don't want to try them, just say the word and we'll never speak of this again. But hear me out for a minute before you make any decisions..."

He waited for her nod of approval before he continued.

"...You remember our first intimate night together. I know it happened by accident, but without it we probably still wouldn't be here right now. We'd probably still be awkwardly admiring each other in secret instead of together, falling more in love with each other by the minute. We've had some freaking awesome times since then, but that first night was so intimate and special in a way I can't even begin to explain. You said yourself you'd like to try it again too; and I know that you've put in effort. Maybe these can help. I just want us to be able to revisit the strange yet completely sexy experience that brought us together."

She placed the bottle down and he began to trace her hand with his thumb, waiting impatiently for her answer.

"Are these things safe?", she spoke with obvious caution, her gaze darting from him to the bottle and back to him

"Totally. I would never put you in any sort of harm baby.", he assured her without skipping a beat

With that, her face lit up. The shy smile on her face grew wider and her eyes squinted in excitement as she finally voiced her opinion in the words Austin had been praying to hear all night.

"Okay! I'm in!"


	9. The Preparation

**The Preparation**

If there was one thing he wasn't expecting, it was for Ally to be so excited over this. Before the color had even returned to his face she was already looking over the bottle again as she returned to eating. She turned it every way possible, grasping it as closely as she could in her much too small hand. Austin could feel the tension leave his body as he let out the anxious breath he had been holding. The two finished their food with the normal chatter, laughing and smiling over the typical couple topics.

"So when do we start?", Ally was the first one to bring it back up as they gathered there dirty dishes and were carrying them back to the kitchen

Austin stopped in his tracks, unsure of how to answer. He definitely had an answer in mind - but now an awkward question hung heavily over him. Does he test his luck, or does he give her the power? He decided on the later, and continued walking with her in tow as he replied.

"Whenever you want."

There was silence as she thought it over. There were an unusual mix of emotions running through her - from excitement to hesitance and a few things in between. They did still have plenty of time to test it out. But then again, trying it sooner gives room for more uses if they succeed. Plus she could see how antsy Austin was for this experiment just by looking at him. He was practically bouncing on the spot waiting for her decision. He began washing the dishes slowly, trying to buy more time for her to think. She watched him in amusement, pretending to contemplate the options at hand until he was completely finished. He stared down at the now empty sink, unsure of what to do and she decided she had been torturing him long enough.

"How about tonight?", she offered with a smile and he turned on his heels to face her

"Really?!", his happiness was not easily disguised and she nodded with a giggle at his childlike demeanor

He practically leaped to the fridge, pulling out two waters and a few cans of generic soda and collecting them in his arms.

"You'll probably need a drink", he explained with a slight blush as if Ally hadn't already understood his actions, "Ummm anything else you think you need?"

"How about the pills?", Ally pointed out his obvious blunder with a laugh, "I'll get them. Where do you want to uh...do this?"

"My room.", he answered without thinking as it now became his turn to follow her out of the room, "I figure they might take some time to work. We can watch a movie or something while we wait if you want?"

"That sounds great.", she agreed and snatched the bottle off the table promptly before chasing Austin up the stairs

They threw themselves onto the bed one at a time, the bottle and drinks being scattered carelessly around them as they both leaned in for a very long, drawn out kiss. Ally grabbed one of the waters and the bottle and began to attempt to twist the top off. When she couldn't get it Austin graciously took over, popping the lid off in one motion. She sat the open water between her knees and took the bottle back.

"How many are you going to take?", he questioned as he realized she was still just staring down inside the bottle with a blank face

"I'm not sure...the bottle just said take as recommended."

"Start with one then and see what happens.", he suggested and she carefully tipped the jar to release one of the pills into her hand

It seemed to take forever for her to place it in her mouth and chase it down with the water. She did it all in one try, and as she swallowed she shut both bottles up and brought her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Feel anything yet?", Austin inquired after what felt like a long moment of silence

"It's been thirty seconds, Austin."

"Right...so what now?"

"Movie time?"

Ally set all the drinks on the bedside table and grabbed the remote while Austin gathered his pillows against the wall. Austin leaned back on them first with open arms, and Ally settled between them with her head on his chest. From the moment the TV turned on the couple's attention quickly turned to playfully arguing over movie choices. It took ten minutes, but they finally agreed on a new romantic comedy that was being featured on Pay Per View. As the opening credits started and the upbeat theme music began the two focused on the screen as best as they can, impatiently waiting with Austin's hand knowingly stroking right below Ally's stomach.


	10. Two More

**Two More**

The movie was surprisingly entertaining, and made it easier than Austin had expected to not spend every second thinking about Ally. They watched together like they would any other time, exchanging kisses and lighthearted comments when necessary. Every so often Ally would sit up just enough to reach the already opened water beside her. She would sip on it for a good while, Austin watching her like a hawk the entire time until she placed it back and returned to snuggle up with him. This went on until her water was empty, and with a slightly disappointed look on her face she crushed it up and threw it into his wastebasket.

"Is it working?", he asked hopefully and she shook her head vigorously

"No. I don't feel anything yet. Maybe they don't work so fast..."

"It's been an hour", Austin reminded her and she bit down on her bottom lip, "Maybe one wasn't enough?"

"I guess that makes sense...do you think I should take one more?", she questioned as she handed him the pill bottle once again and opened herself one of the sodas

"Try two more.", Austin prodded and spilled the amount out into his own hand to give to her

She threw them back with a large swig of her soda and set both containers back down with a sigh. Austin spread his legs out in front of him and coaxed her into his lap. She climbed up and nuzzled her face into his neck as he held her tight against his chest. They continued on with the film and their aimless remarks just as Ally continued to wiggle out of his grasp every ten minutes or so just long enough to take a sip of her drink. About the fifth time he noticed her clench her thighs together as she reached with a little more bounce in her movements than normal. But she said nothing, so Austin brushed it off as his hopeful mind playing tricks on him. A moment later she crossed her legs atop of his, shifting around on his lap as if she was uncomfortable.

"Ally...?", this time he questioned her sudden movements and she turned sideways to look at him as best as she could

"Uh huh. It came on really suddenly.", she admitted and a slight tint of red appeared to her cheeks, "But I can still wait a while. I want it to be as much like last time as possible."

This was too much for Austin. He placed his hands on either side of her cheeks, tilting her back as his lips crashed against hers. They no longer cared to know the end of the movie, as they were much more interested in making out. Ally would rock around on his lap on occasion, and though he was sure she was over exaggerating a bit he didn't mind in the slightest.


	11. Time For A Distraction

**A/N: Yes, I am alive! And no, I haven't forgotten about you all! I was really on a roll for a while there with those updates. But then my roomate's vacation ended and I no longer had the apartment to myself, which means less private time to write for you all. Not to mention work and moving have had me all shook up lately. But I will continue to work on this story and update when I can, even if it's not as frequent. Please continue to favorite, follow, and review! It's all much appreciated and yes I notice it all! And all you ghost followers..Stop being so shy (: I know you're out there.**

* * *

**Time For A Distraction**

The couple gasped for air as they pulled apart for what seemed like the first time in forever, Ally now straddling Austin's lap as he sat pressed against the pillow shield before his wall. She had fought against him - though without much effort - as he tried to coax her into that position, grabbing her legs and attempting to swing them over. Eventually he won, taking her ass the palm of his hands as his trophy. She tried her best to stay still, usually breaking with a desperate wiggle just as Austin was starting to sweat from anticipation. He squeezed and rubbed her cheeks through her panties as they kissed, their mouths never breaking until their lungs could no longer hold out. Ally twisted her torso over to grab another drink, chugging the contents at an impressive speed.

"Damn, baby!", he commented with amusement and knowledge that Ally loved hearing him call her that

She smirked at him over his choice of words and he shrugged his shoulders innocently. Both of their minds fleeted off to the similar moment in the practice room, with Ally in the same position and nearly melting over Austin's choice of words. She remembered how she watched the way his shirt clung to his chest as it rose and fell, teasing her more with each breath. He had bargained with her when she asked him to take it off, making her remove an article of clothing as well. This time there was much less to remove - with Austin already being shirtless and Ally only in his old tee shirt and her panties. But that didn't stop them from wanting to reenact their previous encounter. Ally took the liberty of removing her shirt herself, making eye contact with her boyfriend as long as she could as she slowly brought the garment upwards. It was a nice surprise for Austin seeing his favorite pair of breasts revealed with so little effort. It wasn't common for Ally to go bra-less. As she stripped, her thighs clenched noticeably tighter around Austin.

He was chewing on his bottom lip by the time Ally had fully removed the shirt. He kept his eyes on her, but her attention immediately fell to the crotch of his jeans. She began to climb off his lap, but had barely moved before she gasped and her hands gathered between her legs.

"What?!", Austin perked up with excitement as she stirred

"The change of position just caught up with my bladder.", she explained with a grin, "No big deal."

He watched her try to hide her struggle as she slid off his lap and attacked his jeans. She removed both hands and started towards his button, but quickly brought one back to hold herself. She shifted her weight from side to side as she worked, having difficulty with the button. She eventually popped it open with a frustrated sigh, and slid his zipper down with ease. He slipped out of his pants as she pulled as best she could, her efforts basically useless one handed. He took over towards the end, kicking them off his ankles and sending them across the room. Ally was now bouncing on the spot, a nervous flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Wow. When these things work they sure do work fast.", she spoke with a shaky voice

Austin felt himself grow warmer. He couldn't believe this was all actually happening again. The space between them was full of sexual tension and anxiety. He could tell she was growing desperate fast, and felt it was time to bring back another instance from the last time. He placed one hand on the small of her back, coaxing her back onto his lap and holding her close as she slowly but surely got back into position.

"Well then perhaps it's time for a distraction."


	12. Testing His Limits

**Testing His Limits**

With Ally in his lap, grinding her hips mercilessly against him as they kissed, Austin felt as if he had the world in the palm of his hands. In reality, he was just groping her boob. But coordination was not on his side as he began to fall victim to Ally's movement. She had certainly gotten the hang of things since the last time they were in this situation. Her crotch forcefully rubbed back and forth against his upper thigh, so dangerously close to his hardening dick that it was making him sweat. The hand that wasn't busy on her tit was latched to her side, gently assisting in the movement of her pelvis. He was in a reckless battle with himself to remain focused and in control. He let his lips fall from hers and began a trail of open mouthed kisses down her jawline and neck, reminding himself to take a breath between each one. His tongue darted out as he reached the bottom, the tip slowly gliding along her collarbone. She let out a deep rooted moan that caused Austin to tremble.

Austin was usually the master of self control. But between the sexual sensations and the anticipation of knowing what was happening with Ally's body, he was getting too hot and bothered for his own good. He was torn between wanting Ally to do as she pleased and not wanting to make a mess of himself too early in the night. As he lifted his head from her clavicle, Ally's hands met his shoulders and gradually pushed him up further. Once he was upright it was Ally's turn to cover him in kisses. Austin swallowed hard as she pressed her lips against his adams apple. Her grinding became more feverish as she played with his neck, her hot breath tickling his sensitive skin with every smooch. He could feel himself slipping, his eyes fluttering and the most unmasculine whimpers slipping out periodically. His hands clenched his girlfriend's sides so hard he was worried he might break her. But she expressed no discomfort as she lifted her lips from the base of his neck and replaced them with the gentle clamp of her teeth. Ally had never been the best at biting or leaving any love marks, but in his elated state it was almost enough to send Austin through the roof.

It was the final straw against him testing his limits. In one swift motion he turned over, flipping her underneath him and landing hunched over her without any trouble. She squealed loudly and her hands briskly gripped her pussy with obvious strength. She pressed her thighs together around her hands, her attention snapping up to Austin.


	13. A Scale of 1-10

**A Scale of 1-10**

"What?", he inquired at her worried expression but he could barely hear his own voice over the increased drumming of his heartbeat

She hesitated for a second, looking back down at her womanhood and back up to him. Her lower body was now restless, legs clenching and twisting every which way. Austin had certainly taken her by surprise, and neither her nor her body were ready for the impact. She had released a decent sized stream into her panties as they rolled. It was enough to make a sizable impression on her panties, her fingers now growing wet as they touched the sopping fabric.

"I leaked.", she blushed as the words left though spoke with an obvious hint of relief, "Austin I don't know if I can lay like this..."

"You'll be fine.", he assured her as he sat up, "On a scale of 1-10, where do you think you're at right now? One being nothing. Ten being you're about to piss yourself."

The last sentence burned his tongue with arousal as he spoke. She thought about her answer carefully, offering a few 'umms' as she wobbled about before finally deciding on a number.

"Like a 7 or 8?"

With that answer he grabbed the last water and popped the top. He leaned back over her, balancing the bottle upright very carefully.

"Drink.", he put the opening to the bottle at her mouth, "Let's get you to a ten."

"It won't be much longer even without the water.", she whined a bit but ultimately sat up enough to take a few good gulps from the bottle as he tilted it into her mouth.

When he drew the bottle away she smacked her lips together and once again glanced between her lower body and the boy hovering over her.

"Come on, it can't be that bad.", he purred into her ear and followed it with a small peck to her earlobe

She only nodded, trying to keep her upper body as still as possible while her lower body was attempting to help her fight her desperation.

"Aww. Come on baby. Let me see.", he sat back and she gawked up at him as if he was insane

"Austin. If I let go I am going to _let go_.", she raised her eyebrows at her own voice infliction for emphasis

"No you won't. I promise. Just like last time. I won't let you give up until you have to."

He had a point. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down enough to remove her legs. She did trust Austin, but she was worried her body would betray her too soon in the game. He watched her patiently, waiting until she was ready. She clenched her muscles as hard as she could as she removed her hands, instantly feeling a spasm shoot from her bladder directly to her pussy.

"Aaah!", she reacted vocally but Austin was already alert, pressing his own hand forcefully against her cunt


	14. Austin's Examination

**Austin's Examination**

His hand pushed against her so hard it hurt, but the pain quickly took a backseat to the tingling sensation of knowing her boyfriend's hand is on her crotch. A small splash coated Austin's fingers as he touched her. The couple stared back at each other with the same labored breathing and hopeful expressions plastered across their faces.

"You okay?", Austin was the first to break the silence

"Uh huh.", Ally replied with a nod and Austin felt her tense up again

He moved at an awfully slow rate, sending cold chills up Ally's body from his touch. The warm, wet feeling of his hand brushing her thigh turned her red - but he didn't seem to care. He was too busy examining the evidence of her little accidents. She struggled to keep her muscles tight, moving about every so often as she tried to keep her legs apart. He had to admit, she wasn't over-exaggerating the result of him switching their positions. The movement and the later leak had left a wet patch that drenched the entire crotch of her panties and a golf ball sized spot on the bed underneath. She didn't even notice it had gotten to the bed until Austin ran his free hand under her ass and against the spot.

"Oh my god. Did it get on the bed?", she attempted to jolt upward but he held her in place

"Shhh. It's okay.", he spoke to her as calm as ever, "You did make quite the mess. Are you sure you still need to go?"

Ally could have spotted the mischievous gleam a mile away. Her face fell, growing very serious in the matter of seconds.

"Austin...", Ally started and he could feel her try to tighten her muscles further

Her efforts were causing her to shake. Austin was amused to say the least, curious about what would happen if he took this further.

"What?! All I'm saying is this seems like too much for you to still have to -"

"AUSTIN.", she cut him off, teeth barred and her voice low and frustrated

He started to move his hand away slowly, watching as her expression grew from ticked off to downright scared. Her muscles were growing weak from trying to hold on. She felt herself slipping further and further out of control as his hand dragged away. She wanted to do this - but she couldn't.

"Austin, please!"

An unfamiliar plea - one full of worry and defeat - left her mouth as she lunged forward, gripping Austin's hand at the wrist and dragging it forcefully back between her legs. She used her own hand against herself as hard as she could. Her legs closed in on his hand, trapping him in and making up for the lack of pressure she couldn't provide. The sound was music to his ears, presenting him with so much arousal it made his dick throb. The first pathetic droplets of tears stung the corners of her eyes. With his hand back at work he leaned forward, kissing them away with a light chuckle before they could fall.


	15. So Close

**So Close...**

He pouted down at her, offering his best baby talk voice.

"What's the matter sweetheart."

"You know exactly what it is.", she snapped back with a sudden burst of attitude

"Whoa damn! Someone's a little tense.", his voice changed back to normal, taking on a very calming tone.

He began to stroke her softly through her panties. It made Ally burn with desire, competing with the heat radiating from her aching vaginal muscles.

"Austin...", she started but he cut her off before she even began

"What? You just need another distraction. Relax, baby."

He increased pressure, the pads of his fingers moving up and down the length of her cunt. She was growing wetter by the second, this time from more than her little incident. She tried to protest but was suffocated by her own cry of pleasure as he teased her. He kept a constant pressure all the way up to her clit, increasing his touch for just one split second to tease her before letting up again as he traveled back down. He continued this taunting up and down motion until had her gripping the sheets beside her. After one last slow motion up he found her clit once more, this time staying there and tracing it slowly yet firmly. Her body was unprepared for the sensation, and Austin felt her convulse powerfully as his hand grew wet. It dripped down his fingers and the backside of his hand, tickling his flesh with the warmth. He cocked an eyebrow at her as their attention met.

"Scale of 1-10?", he asked her for the second time

"N-nine.", she answered as she twitched beneath him again

Her voice was no longer shaky, her demeanor no longer nervous and hesitant. She had reached the point of no return, and she knew it. She was fighting the last leg of a battle they both wanted her to lose. Her hands scanned the sheets for more fabric to cling to, barely scraping up any more than what was already between her hard fists.

"So close...but still not good enough."


	16. Two Fingers

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews lately! It's awesome to know people are still so interested in this! And to everyone mentioning/asking about sex...I wouldn't jump the gun just yet! I don't want to give anything away. Sooo let's just say... I'm saving the best for last (;**

* * *

**Two Fingers**

Austin's next set of words were a blur to Ally, drowned out by her own lustful voice as his finger entered her. His finger slid in gradually, making her back arch as he moved deeper and deeper. Her pussy felt as if it were on fire - between her overworked muscles desperately trying to hold on and her desire burning for more of Austin's love. He pushed until there was no more room for him to go any further. As he retracted he hooked his finger upward, brushing the pad of his finger against her rigid G-Spot. She barely had time to react before another finger joined inside her snatch, once again sliding inside her slothfully until she could feel the pressure in her core. She wasn't even attempting to stay quiet, her low wails of satisfaction acting as encouragement. Once more, and Ally writhed around him with a hopeless attempt to press her legs together. But Austin pried them open immediately, instantly increasing his speed. He pumped in and out of her at a steady pace, his own indulgent sounds leaving his parted lips as he felt her grow wetter and tighten around him. Ally had to give him credit - he knew exactly what she liked and never failed to deliver the best. Every thrust was better than the first, sending Ally spiraling into a previously inexperienced world of bliss. Her bladder was crying, beating against her pussy with the strongest yearning to be released. They could hear her fullness sloshing around as she moved, and Austin was fully aware of how adorably bloated her stomach appeared. It took Ally many tried to gather enough air into her lungs to speak, for every time she tried her breaths only escaped with another pleasure filled cry.

"A-Austin...", she only managed his name before the sensations caught up with her again

"You like this baby?", he asked as he jammed them in deeply once more, causing her to take in a sharp, jagged breath

"Y-yeah.", her voice was higher and whinier than ever before as she grew sidetracked by the intense, gratifying phenomenon surging through her body.

He watched her face scrunch up as he barely pulled back only to duplicated his action. This was something he had never done before. He kept moving as swiftly as he could, retracting his fingers ever so slightly just to slam them into her as far as they could go. She was loving the feeling - but her aching bladder wasn't. She dripped without warning. Austin caught it in his palm, not so much as a flinch rising from him as the drops slid down his hand. The sexual tension was spreading, bringing with it some more rebellious trickles of piss from Ally's pussy. They were becoming more frequent and stronger, snaking their way down her ass cheeks or his hand as they escaped. Her warnings were no more than a simple 'ahh' as she tried her hardest to combat them while embracing the undeniable sexual pleasure Austin was providing her. Her skin began to redden, her body temperature rising in unison. Her breathing became rapid and her movements resembling more of a tremor as she clung to the sheets for dear life. Austin could tell she was getting close before she even spoke.

"Austin...I'm gonna piss if you make me cum!", her announcement was laced in lust - coming off more now as a heads up verses a plea to stop.

She knew just as well as he did that Austin was about to receive his much anticipated treat from her. She also knew just as well as he did that he was past the point of trying to get her to hold on - and now her words were more of a reason for him not to stop. He went back to his normal, steady movements - pumping in and out of her vigorously and evenly. His free hand went straight to the treasure, rubbing her clitoris in strong circles. This made her whole body convulse, her pussy contracting around his fingers. She was panting now, melting into a puddle of girl as she climbed the steps to an awaiting orgasm. Austin was putting more effort into finger fucking her than ever - making his bed creak and rock with every thrust. She was so damn close - she tried to use her lungs enough to say his name but only stammered through her failed attempts.

"Shh Ally...", he spoke in the same soothing voice as the first time, nostalgia hitting hard as he finally spoke the words she'd secretly been holding out for, "It's okay baby. Just let go now."


	17. Drenching the Sheets

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry to leave you hanging like that (; (but I'm really not. I love cliffhangers!) But besides that...I just moved out of state and the preparation for the move was extremely time consuming. But I have two weeks until I start college and not much else to do around here considering I don't know anyone yet. So I should be able to write more!**

**HOWEVER...I've also come up with an idea for a new A&A fic! And although I usually hate having more than one active story at once, this one just won't leave my mind. I have such a strong desire to work on it. So I may begin working on that one and have to share my writing time between this one and the other. But the other story WILL be worth it and this one will continue as well, I promise!**

* * *

**Drenching the Sheets**

The look on Ally's face as she cried out made Austin's heart melt - sending its pulsating beat between his legs. With Austin's exuberant rubbing against her swollen clit and his two fingers still sliding in and out of her pussy, she came so hard it caused her eyes to roll back. As her walls crashed around him the dam broke, finally allowing her tired bladder the release it had been begging for. She began to go with Austin still inside her, making him gasp as he felt the heated jet against his fingers. She expected him to pull out as soon as she started but he took her by surprise by continuing to finger fuck her even as she peed, not stopping until her immense orgasm was finished. Her piss came out in strong bursts, drenching the sheets beneath her as it rolled off Austin's skin. It traveled downward and began to wet his legs, but he didn't mind at all. She kept peeing even as she finished cumming and he removed his finger from her sore, overworked snatch. Austin watched as it caught the now soaked panties still hanging around her thighs, dripping down her legs and adding to the mess around her. As her breathing steadied so did her stream, and eventually it died down into a slow trickle once more before stopping. Austin leaned over his girlfriend, not caring that he was kneeling directly in her puddle and kissed her with more passion than he ever had before. Sparks leaped from his lips and danced along hers before absorbing into her skin and multiplying throughout her body. He pulled away and examined his wet hand, curiously popping the two fingers that had been inside her into his mouth. He recognized the familiar, sweet taste of Ally's pussy along with a new, salty flavor that would definitely take some getting used to but wasn't all too bad. He leaned down for another kiss but was rejected, Ally shooting him a quizzical eyebrow raise as she silently declined knowing what she tastes like. He chuckled to himself and pressed his pursed lips against her forehead instead, whispering an honest 'thank you' as he rose.

Ally could feel the joyful energy radiating from him through the warm smile plastered across his face. She couldn't help but smile back despite the fact that her crotch and stomach burned and she was now coated in her own sticky liquids. She wanted to feel disgusted, but truthfully she couldn't. She would do this a thousand times over again to make Austin this happy. Speaking of making Austin happy - she couldn't avoid the massive tent he was pitching in his boxers even if she wanted to. It was his turn to blush as he caught her staring. He studied her facial expression carefully. Her lips pressed into a thin line, an expression he knew was saved for when she was thinking very hard about something. But it didn't take long for her face to soften, dawning her own warm smile and deep glow in her eyes as she peered back up into his and broke the silence.

"Wanna take a shower?"


	18. Naked

**Naked**

The two were as giddy as schoolgirls as they chased each other into the bathroom. As Ally leaned over tho turn on the water, Austin slid her dripping panties down the rest of the way before stripping himself. Ally entered the shower first, stealing the spot under the water for no more than a few seconds before Austin joined her. He leaned against the shower wall and pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss as the hot water sprayed them. With his arms wrapped around her and their bodies pressed together, she could feel his hardness against her naked thigh. This was the closest their naked genitals had ever been to contacting each other, a thought that sent clumsy butterflies bouncing around her stomach. She freed one arm from their embrace to cautiously graze his length with her fingertips. Austin tensed up, his breath hitching in his throat as he fought back a moan.

"Uh. Careful.", he warned her with apparent embarrassment as his face flushed crimson, "I won't be able to take much more of that."

Ally giggled to herself but honestly couldn't blame him. She had just supplied him with more excitement than they had been used to on the average day. She ignored his warning - knowing that he wasn't actually going to protest - and wrapped her delicate hand around his shaft. Her grip tightened and she began to stroke him with quick, steady pumps just as he had taught her before. Austin's knees buckled, almost causing him to slip against the wet shower floor. Between the hot water pounding down on them, the beautiful naked girl in his arms, and the intense sensations surging through his manhood the only thing he could think was that it all just felt so damn good. He had no hope of dragging any of it on, so he let himself relax and enjoy it while he could. Ally's thumb rubbed his sensitive head on one upward stroke and precum oozed from the tip. It graciously coated Ally's hand and his own dick as she started to jerk him off faster, causing a broken sigh to escape from his gaping mouth. His eyes fell shut, his breathing became shallow, and his heart was racing a mile a minute. His mind began to replay the scene from earlier - the feeling of Ally's pussy tightening around his fingers, the way her eyes rolled back as she came, the feeling of her hot piss pouring over his hand as he finger fucked her until she was dry, the way her sopping wet panties looked against her damp legs. And with that Austin found his own release, emitting an immaculate whimper as he came. Ally watched his face scrunch up as he finished, his load painting the shower curtain behind them. They couldn't hold back their laughter, Austin bringing Ally close enough to feel his breathing return to normal.

"Maybe we should clean up before we start to prune.", Ally suggested as she tried to suppress one last giggle

Austin directed the water spray onto the shower curtain in an attempt to wash it off, while Ally went straight to washing her hair. She took Austin off guard by reaching up behind him and placing a palm full of shampoo into his hair. The steamy shower was soon filled with the familiar yet still intoxicating aroma of his Axe products. He moaned quietly as she rubbed his sensitive scalp, turning around to kiss her as soon as his hair was fully saturated. He placed the shower head back to normal and got under first, staying under a minute longer to let the water roll down his sweaty face before they switched positions. Ally seemed so at peace as she rinsed her hair, her thin fingers scrubbing and raking through her long locks as her eyelids clamped shut. Austin gripped Ally's shoulders and turned her around, gently pressing her bare chest against the shower wall.

"My turn.", Austin whispered in her ear as she felt the cool gel-like body wash against her back. The contrast between that and the hot water was a wonderful sensation, only made better by Austin massaging her as he went along. His strong hands moved up and down her neck, shoulders, and back slowly loosening up any knots while simultaneously washing her off. He kissed her neck and smiled against it as he traveled down to her ass, giving it a long squeeze with both hands. He knelt down and she parted her legs, allowing him to wash off her soiled thighs and calves. He flipped her over and carefully lifted one foot at a time, making sure she caught her balance before rubbing each sole in a circular motion with his thumbs. As he placed her last foot down he straightened up, becoming face to crotch with her. He planted slow kisses up the insides of her legs as he moved upwards, his soapy hands following behind him to catch the spots after he kissed. He planted one firm kiss on her pussy before standing back upright, his hand meeting the same spot as he rose. His hand gripped her hard between the legs and rubbed no more than three times before moving on. A momentary twinge of dissapointment passed through Ally as he chose not to pleasure her again. He squirted more soap in his hands before rubbing up and down her sides and stomach. He kissed her as his hands met her breasts, his fingers kneading into her firmly. She pressed on with the kiss and he showed no complaints, his hands never leaving her tits as they made out. He played with her from all different angles, moving from the sides and up and down and catching her nipples every so often between his thumb and pointer finger. She grunted against his lips, her tongue chasing his and her back arching away from the wall. The heat from their bodies mixed with the heat from the water to a point where the shower was unbearably hot and steamy, forcing them to pull apart. Austin washed himself off quickly and turned the water off before they exited the shower. Ally switched on the fan while Austin pulled out two towels from under the sink. He wrapped Ally's around her naked shoulders carefully, his arms falling to wrap around her waste as he kissed her cheek from behind and spoke against her damp skin.

"Hey...I love you."


	19. Zaliens

**A/N: Why did all the reviews stop after I finally got to the fun stuff?! Haha! Keep 'em coming guys! I love hearing comments and feedback! Even criticism is much appreciated! But don't worry...this is only the beginning of the fun stuff. Things are going to get a bit twisted after this...Stay tuned! (;**

* * *

**Zaliens**

_The Zaliens were everywhere. No matter which way Austin turned they had him covered at every corner. He knew he couldn't hide behind this stack of crates forever - but going out there without some sort of a plan was basically suicide. He tried to think as best as he could, but he kept getting distracted by the long drop of blood that was trickling down his face from the cut across his forehead. But he didn't dare wipe it off - even the smallest movement could attract unwanted attention. He went cross eyed as he tried to watch it, his nervous breath causing the drip to zig zag down his nose. _

_"Austin? Austin!"_

_He heard Ally's voice coming from somewhere behind him. She sounded so close that he almost spun around before he remembered the danger of the situation. He shut his eyes and swallowed a shaken sigh, trying to convince himself that he was just hearing things. _

_"Austin?"_

_There it was again - as loud and clear as if she was standing right above him. He gasped for air, releasing the breath he had been holding and then immediately froze again. This could be a trap. A Zalien could have taken the form of Ally in order to lure him out and eat his brains, just like they did with the football players in Zaliens 3. Or they could have already captured her and sucked her brain, permanently taking her vocal chords as their own to confuse him into coming out so they could do the same to him. Or it could really be her crying for help. He fought back tears as he thought of all the disturbing things the Zaliens could possibly do to his poor baby girl. It was a risk he had to take. He waited until he heard her voice call for him one more time before jumping out of his hiding spot. He held his ray gun closely to his side, but before he had time to secure it in front of him - he was hit._

"Wake up you big dummy!", Ally screamed as the pillow launched at his gut once more

This time he jolted awake, surveying his surroundings intensely as he slowly began to realize it was just a dream. It took him a few minutes to come to enough to remember where he was and what had happened. After their shower, he and Ally were exhausted and opted to just crash out on his living room couch instead of waiting for his bedspread to be finished washing. They made themselves comfortable with a few stray blankets and pillows, and Austin spooning Ally with his arm draped over her waist. Austin fell asleep almost immediately, as did Ally but he had no idea of how much longer she could have been awake. They had gone to bed around 7:30. Austin glanced at the clock now - it was almost midnight. Not exactly prime time to wake up and begin their day.

"Austin.", Ally's voice was stern from beside him as she called his name once more

"Ally?", he yawned as he turned to look at her, blinking as his eyes began to focus

She was kneeling beside him, one hand pressed firmly between her legs and the other clutching the pillow that she had attacked him with. The look on her face screamed desperation: her dark eyes wide, her cheeks flushed, and her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. She was pee-dancing on the spot, and Austin would have considered it the cutest thing he'd ever seen if he wasn't so damn confused.

"I guess the pills are good for more than one uh...use?", Ally spoke and her eyebrows flicked up as she emphasized the last word, "I got up about an hour ago to get some water and fell back asleep - next thing I know I wake up about to piss my pants. Thought you might want to do something about it."

Now that definitely woke Austin up. He moved upright and extended his legs, patting the empty spot on his lap to coax her over. Ally knew what he was going to suggest before he even spoke - the mischievous twinkle in his eyes said it all.

"Austin, do you realize how hard and risky it would be to try to clean pee off of your parents $15,000 couch?"

She had a point. He huffed in defeat.

"Well...any other ideas?", he asked as his own mind drew a blank

"Get me off this couch within the next thirty seconds before it's too late?", she suggested as she wiggled around more, now with both hands clamped tightly between her restless legs

"Do you wanna just go to the bathroom?", he shrugged and she looked back at him as if he had just proposed the dumbest idea ever

"Austin, I don't think I can even move at this point."

Now that was something he could assist in. He jumped to his feet and pulled her into his arms cradle style. He took the first two steps to the stairs in one bound, getting a surprised gasp from Ally as they landed.

"Ah shit.", she cursed under her breath and he looked down to see a tennis ball sized wet patch form around her hands.

He beamed as his focus returned upward, now taking the stairs quickly but only one at a time so he didn't receive shit from Ally later. As they reached the top of the stairs and he made way with her to the bathroom, he couldn't help but think to himself that this is so much better than the Zaliens.


	20. 60 Seconds

**A/N: Hello all! Just thought I should mention that I did start that new story I mentioned a few chapters ago. It's called "Starr School for Troubled Youth" and it's another A&A fic up on my profile. Please check it out! But don't forget about this one (;**

* * *

**60 Seconds**

Now that Austin was awake and his arousal had once again peaked, he came up with an idea that could satisfy them both. As they entered the bathroom he set her down on her feet in the shower.

"Can you hold on for like 60 seconds?", he asked with a plea and although she seemed weary, she nodded.

He pulled down her pajama pants and panties together in one swift motion, causing them to pool around her ankles. She squeaked as her hands met back between her now naked, fidgety legs. It was difficult for Austin to remove her pants completely as she danced about, even with her helping him by lifting her feet. But he didn't dare ask her to stop. It was pointless to remove her shirt in the time crunch they were in. As soon as she was nude from the waist down he removed his own pajamas, his raging hard on springing to life. He turned on the shower and sat on the shower floor just far enough to where the spray of hot water only tapped against his back. He pulled Ally down onto his lap and watched her already drained face weaken further as she let go with no more than a whimper. The feeling of her hot piss flowing across his lap and spraying his naked member was incredible, causing him to throw his head back with a load groan. It ran along his length and down his balls, over his thighs and calves and trickled down his feet. It felt even better without the barrier of clothes between them, making Austin's heart rate spike up as he held her close to feel every last bit. Her trail left a pins and needles sensation everywhere it touched, giving Austin the ultimate body high. The wetness flowed out of her at an impressive rate, and Austin savored every second until it slowed down to simple drips.

"I think I'm done?", she finally spoke and a bit of color returned to her face

Austin leaned forward and pressed his hands against her face, dipping her backwards as he kissed her. They fumbled about until she was on her back, the water now reaching their bare legs as their naked bodies intertwined.


	21. Austin's Problem

**A/N: Good morning everyone! Or night...or afternoon...depending on when you're reading this I suppose. But currently for me it's morning. I actually decided I wanted to add a bit more smut before moving onto the drama. Whoops! Who's ready for things to get a little tricky soon? (;**

* * *

**Austin's Problem**

Austin's lips parted, releasing his tongue to run along Ally's bottom lip. He begged for entrance but she teased him mercilessly, parting her own just to lower her focus and suck on his bottom lip before he could deepen the kiss. She switched it up by catching his lip between her teeth and nibbling gently. He panted and huffed with fake frustration as they fought together before Ally finally allowed their lips to lock, swirling her tongue around his. Her hands locked at the nape of his neck, playing with the slightly damp tufts of hair. As they kissed, Ally felt something she never had before - Austin's rock hard, uncovered dick pressing against her bare thigh. Even though she had seen it a hundred times, it suddenly felt a hundred times bigger rubbing just centimeters away from her tight, virgin pussy. It was taunting, and Ally could feel her pussy growing increasingly slicker by the second. Her stomach churned with a combination of nerves and excitement as she realized they were closer than ever to having sex - and she didn't mind. She wanted Austin. She wanted to feel all of him sliding deep inside her and sharing the most intimate connection two people could have. Their moment was there - she was finally ready. She tried to ask Austin if he felt the same, but her vocal chords were silenced before her words even began as he broke the kiss to press his open mouth just under her jawline. He buried himself in her neck, covering her skin with delicate smooches and nipping at her most sensitive areas.

"A-Austin", she tried not to lose herself in the sensation but her voice came out more like she was trying to moan his name instead of get his attention

He responded by clamping down where he was and causing her to cry out from the mixture of pain and pleasure. He sucked hard on the same spot and she tensed up as he went to work forming another hickey. It didn't take long for the deep purple mark to form and send him away on a new exploration. He licked from there up her neck, and then back down to the base. Ally shivered, tightening her grip in his hair and gaining an unexpected groan from him. Before she could try to speak again she felt him sliding south, his dick moving further away from her throbbing womanhood as he created a bite trail down her chest. It was so close yet so far. Ally mentally swore as she found herself wrapping her bare legs around him in an unsuccessful attempt to pull him forward again. He smirked up at her but said nothing, becoming quickly engrossed in the pair of hard nipples laying inches from his face. His mouth latched around her right breast and his hand met the left, delicately tweaking her nipples with his thumb and tongue simultaneously. Ally groaned and Austin began to suck, peering up at her with his irresistible puppy dog eyes. His mouth made popping noises as he suckled at a consistent pace, pulling as much of her into his mouth as possible. His hand was creating trouble, switching from lightly groping her tit to pulling her nipple faster than she could comprehend. Before he removed his mouth he traced her sore breast with his tongue, filling the area with a cool sensation that was almost calming. He switched sides, but his hand movements were significantly more gentle on the boob he had already attacked. This time as his mouth left he blew his cool air onto my nipple, before chomping down and pulling hard one last time. My back arched and my legs tightened around him, my face scrunching up around clenched teeth.

She wanted to complain as she felt his dick slide further and further away from where she wanted it, completely unfocused on the fact that this meant a different part of Austin was heading to that very spot. She was so dick-hungry she didn't make the connection until she heard Austin's excited moan as his tongue delved into her.

"God you're so wet baby.", he groaned into her pussy and she tried to find the words to explain why.

But her thoughts became lost as Austin worked his oral magic between her legs. He pressed his tongue flat against her, presenting her with slow, broad licks. She felt every last movement as he went up and down between her firmly. In time she felt his tongue get narrower until he was only using the tip, now flicking it swiftly around her. He moved up and down, in a zig zag pattern, and in rushed circles - never staying with the same technique for too long. Just when Ally would start to get comfortable with one he would switch to another, the frequent contrast in sensation making her feel like she could explode at any moment. He prodded at her hole as if trying to enter her, causing her pubic bone to twitch up and nearly deck him in the face. He chuckled against her and his hands moved to hold her still as his tongue raised, meeting her main source of sensitivity. He circled her tongue quickly, adding more and more pressure each time he went around. It felt incredible, and just the sound of the deep rooted moans coming from her made Austin ecstatic. Her cries came more frequently and higher pitched and her snatch grew wetter, and Austin knew her end was near. He carefully wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, drawing her over the edge. Her whole body spasmed as she came hard, her hips raising and then pounding down on the shower floor below her.

Her pussy was physically tired, throbbing from the incredible orgasm he had blessed her with. She reluctantly came to the conclusion that maybe sex shouldn't be on the agenda, and that perhaps it could wait for another time. But she still had one problem - or rather, Austin did - and she was determined to solve it. She hungered for his cock like never before, and he could see it in her eyes as she sat up and locked in on it immediately.

She was still breathless as she spoke, her voice strained as she spat out, "My turn."


	22. Ally's Turn

**A/N: Oooh I am so excited for what comes after this chapter! Muahahaha. You guys better be prepared for some drama soon! But speaking of drama..and being excited about things, like I mentioned before I did also start another new A&A fic. I would love it if you guys checked that one out too! It's on my profile under "Starr School for Troubled Youth"!**

* * *

**Ally's Turn **

She didn't have to tell him twice. He scrambled to his feet, his naked butt pressing against the cold shower wall as Ally crawled over his feet. The water poured down on her head but she didn't so much as flinch as she instantly took the head of his dick in her mouth. She cheeks hollowed as she sucked in hard, making Austin twitch and spew out some incoherent gibberish. Her lips continued to move gently as her tongue flicked back and forth at the tip of his penis.

"F-fuck Ally.", he twitched again, his palms splaying flat against the wall

Ally had never disappointed him with oral before but this was taking things to a whole new level. Normally she only resorted to these tricks when he was close to the edge. Starting off with them made his toes curl in anticipation for what she may do next. Any pride or self control he had was no longer existent. His whole body was dependent on her every move. Her tongue swirled around his head like she was tidying the rim of an ice cream cone, and it took every ounce of strength Austin had just to breathe. He moaned deeply and she followed suit, taking him deep into her mouth so he could feel the vibrations from her throat. His hips lurched towards her face in an unplanned reaction and he silently thanked God that he hadn't choked her. Instead she carefully moved further and further until she couldn't anymore, feeling every inch of his dick brush against the inside of her mouth. Her lips squeezed him tight as her head rose, drawing out the action as long as she could.

His hands flew to the back of her head, getting lost in her wet hair as she began to fuck her own mouth on his dick. She let him pull the hell out of her hair but still held all the power. She moved at a quick even pace and let her tongue hastily lap against the underside of his dick as her head bobbed up and down. Austin felt as if he was flying. His whole body became light and the room began to spin. He had to shut his eyes to be able to absorb the amount of sexual satisfaction that was blessing him in that very moment. His heart was trying to leap right of of his chest, fighting along side his struggling lungs. He was close - oh god, he was so fucking close. The taste of pre-cum danced along Ally's taste buds and she absorbed the bitter fluid with ease.

"A-Ally...I'm gonna...ohhh", He wasn't even able to finish his warning before she switched back to where she started, hollowing her cheeks and pulling against his sensitive head with tightened lips.

He came fast, filling Ally's mouth with more of his sweet cum than normal. She had to pull away to swallow it all, but managed to do so in one solid gulp. The water sprayed against his pulsating cock and he whined as it washed the last bit of jizz away. For the second time that day they took the time to wash each other off, sharing sweet kisses and laughs as they savored each others soapy bodies. They were both still in towels as they made their way back to the living room and Ally went straight to checking her phone.

Austin heard her gasp, followed soon by an excited shout of, "Oh my gosh!"


	23. Miami Mack's Musical Masterminds

**Miami Mack's Musical Masterminds**

Two hours later the couple were hastily rushing out the door on their way to the Miami beach. The text message Ally had received was from Miami Mack, who had recently started doing a weekly public competition called "Miami Mack's Musical Masterminds" in which he puts three up-and-coming musicians to battle against each other. Miami Mack and two guest judges pick their favorite, and then the winner moves on to next week's show. The show had been getting a lot of traffic, which was more than likely the result of the fact that Mack started off every one with a performance by a musically talented guest judge. Austin had done it the very first week - and totally rocked it. Ally had never asked to be scheduled due to not wanting to take the limelight from Austin since he also had his big tour coming up and needed the extra publicity. But now there was a cancellation, and it was Ally's turn to take the stage. Her stage fright may be gone, but Ally still gets nervous before a big performance like any other normal human being. Austin noticed her nerves as she gently tapped her feet against the floor of the car. He removed one hand from the wheel and locked it in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ally squeezed back and took a swig from the water bottle she had in her other hand, finishing it off and throwing it in the back seat where another had mysteriously collected.

"Have you already gone through two water bottles?", Austin questioned

"Yeah. I'm really thirsty for some reason. Must be the nerves.", Ally responded back like it was no big deal

Austin wanted to latch on to her careless demeanor, but he had a weird feeling brewing deep in his stomach. Something didn't feel right. By the time they reached the beach she was already on her third, so it was no surprise when she asked Austin if he thought she had time to run to the bathroom. He was going to assure her that they did, but before he could speak Miami Mack was already outside Ally's open door, coaxing her out of the car and telling her that she's late.

"I just need three minutes.", she pleaded with him but he wouldn't have it

"No, no, no! I need you over by the stage right away. We can't keep the news crew waiting!"

Ally looked back at Austin and mouthed 'news crew?' and Austin shrugged as he jogged behind them. As they neared the stage the crowd of people grew larger and larger. Sure enough right at the end was a crew from Channel 10 News, with cameras pointed right in the direction they were all facing. The competition had gotten so big, the local news must have decided to cover it that day. Austin watched as Ally pleaded with Miami Mack more, who continued to ignore her as he pushed her up the stairs to the stage. He watched her drop her water bottle to the floor - another empty one.

Austin's eyes locked on it, slowly growing wide as he realized what could be happening.

_Oh shit...the pills! But there's no way they'd still be effecting her...they were just supposed to work for last night. But then there was this morning...that had to have been them too. But there's just no possible way..._

That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. The guy at the pharmacy said something about looking up the side effects. He never did.

* * *

**A/N: DUN...DUN...DDDDUUUUNNNNNN! Okay, I know it was short and didn't really get to much. But it's getting there! I would write more, but I have an eye appointment in like ten minutes. Whoops! Like always thanks for reading! And if you haven't already, be sure to check out my newest fic 'Starr School for Troubled Youth'!**


End file.
